


Tug of War

by Bbangvang



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson, The Girl in the Spider's Web
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cuckolding, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Voyeurism, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbangvang/pseuds/Bbangvang
Summary: It wouldn't be wrong to think that a man like Jan Holtser and a vampire like Dracula hate sharing. But when it comes to you, the pair have managed to come to a mutual agreement. Despite that, tempers can become frayed and you're often stuck in the middle...
Relationships: Dracula/Reader, Jan Holtser/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where you're in a relationship with Dracula and Jan Holtser (the 2018 film version played by Claes Bang).
> 
> Y/N = your name

"Tell me what's on your mind, darling."

His soothing voice wrapped around you and made your heart clench. The two of you were curled up on the sofa, and you buried your face deeper into his dressing gown, taking comfort in his rich scent.

"Please tell me. I hate seeing you like this."

You gave in and let out a deep sigh. "I-, I've had a long day..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dracula tenderly caressed your neck and pulled you closer into his arms. You sighed in his embrace. You fit so perfectly in his huge frame. Despite his bloodthirsty nature, you never felt unsafe with him.

"Dracula, I ju-"

The living room door suddenly slammed open, interrupting the peaceful atmosphere between you and Dracula.

Jan was home.

You squirmed deeper into Dracula's arms. Sure, the three of you had a friendly arrangement and Jan would never dare to hurt you, but sometimes his explosive temper got the better of him.

"Take it easy Jan. We're trying to have a nice, calm evening here," Dracula said tensely and bared his fangs slightly.

Jan's icy blue stare challenged the vampire. He didn't utter a word as he undid the buttons of his jacket and loosened his tie.

You looked over at Jan as he angrily ran his hands through his blond hair. You felt your cheeks burning as you took in the striking sight of him in an all black tailored suit. Your breath hitched when you noticed the growing tightness of his trousers.

"Y/N has had a long day," Dracula raised his voice.

Jan locked eyes with you and you felt your pulse quicken; you knew what that look meant. He walked over to the sofa and tore you out of Dracula's arms.

"Ah Jan!" you yelped. A part of you was scared but that was quickly stifled by the growing ache in your body.

He dragged you over to the desk at the other end of the living room. "Sit," he growled through gritted teeth when Dracula made a move to get up. "This is between me and Y/N. You're not getting in the way this time."

"Do you think provoking me is clever?" Dracula replied coldly, but he sat back down. Dracula's jaw clenched as he watched Jan strip you of your clothes.

Jan roughly bent your naked form over the desk and pulled your head up. "Now," he whispered breathlessly into your ear, "I want you to look at Dracula while I take you. I want him to see how good I make you feel." He started grinding his erection against your ass.

"Ohhh. Fuck," you couldn't help but moan at his filthy words. You bit your lip when you noticed Dracula smirking slightly at the two of you. He was looking forward to this.

Jan ran his hands up and down your back when he felt you pushing back against his hips. "You have no idea how much I need this, Y/N."

You heard him undo his zipper behind you. He gripped your ass tightly, and with one hard, sharp thrust, he made you cry out. Normally he - and Dracula - would take the time to work you up first, but Jan was clearly frustrated and impatient today. Still, it didn't take long for you to get used to his girth, and soon you were moaning and begging him for more. "Oh fuck yes Jan!" You dug your nails into the desk. The sensation of his tie tickling your back with each thrust made your skin break out into goosebumps; Jan always knew how to take advantage of your suit kink.

Jan grabbed your shoulders tightly and changed the angle of his thrusts. The sounds of your laboured panting and his occasional grunts filled the living room.

"Look at me, Y/N," Dracula said with a strained voice.

You looked up to see Dracula slowly opening his dressing gown. He leaned back in the sofa and lazily stroked his hardening dick.

"You love being used like this, don't you?" Dracula groaned.

"F-f-uck!" you grunted as Jan's thrusts quickened. "Dracula, please. I-, I ca-"

Dracula put his finger over his lips. "Shhh Y/N. You don't want to disturb the neighbours, do you?" He groaned deeply and continued pumping his shaft.

Jan gave a few shallow thrusts and chuckled sinfully. "You like watching me fuck her, don't you?" he panted. 

"Easy Jan," Dracula growled slightly, but his eyes were glazed over as he watched Jan driving you into the desk. He started panting and swearing under his breath as he jerked off to the two of you.

Jan chuckled breathlessly and leaned over you to plant kisses up and down your spine. "Cum for me," he groaned beside your ear while looking Dracula dead in the eye.

"I-I'm so close - fuck! - don't stop..." you whimpered.

He pulled himself up and thrust deeper. The sound of the desk rocking back and forth mixed with Dracula's soft moans and Jan's hoarse grunts.

You finally felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure crash over you and you stiffened beneath him. "Oh god, keep going, p-plea-, FUCK!" you begged Jan to keep thrusting through your orgasm.

He collapsed on top of you and gave a few more erratic thrusts before cumming deeply inside you. 

You could feel your combined fluids dripping down your thighs; in the back of your mind you thought about how yet another one of Jan's suits was ruined. Once you managed to catch your breath, you looked up in time to see Dracula climax messily over his bare chest.

Your stomach flipped when you saw Dracula get up from the sofa and walk towards you with his fangs bared and his eyes bloodshot. You heard Jan laugh and felt his dick harden inside you.

It was going to be a long night...


End file.
